wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Halfus Wyrmbreaker
Halfus Wyrmbreaker is the first boss encounter in Bastion of Twilight. Abilities Halfus Wyrmbreaker * Basic Ability. Cast Halfus roars periodically, inflicting 9500 to 10500 Physical damage and knocking his enemies to the ground. (Ability is only active once Halfus is under 50% health. When used, Halfus will cast it three times in rapid succession.) to 21000 Physical Damage on Heroic * Basic Ability. Increases the caster's attack and movement speeds by 150% and all damage it deals by 500%. Also grants immunity to Taunt effects. (Hard Enrage to the fight after 6 minutes) * Drake Debuff: All. Halfus takes 100% increased damage from all sources. Stacks up to 3 times.(Halfus will receive one stack per dead drake (or when all Whelps are dead).) up to 5 times on Heroic * Drake Ability: Nether Scion. Increases the caster's attack speed by 100%. (Passive buff on Halfus.) on Heroic * Drake Ability: Slate Dragon. Halfus' attacks wound the target, reducing the effectiveness of any healing on it by 6%. Stacks up to 15 times for a max reduction of 90% to healing. (Passive buff on Halfus.) per stack up to 12 stacks or 96% max on Heroic * Drake Ability: Storm Rider. Cast Dark magic is unleashed, causing 28500 to 31500 Shadow damage and knocking back all enemies within 50000 yds. (Signified by the '''Shadow Wrapped' buff on Halfus. Cast about every 8 seconds.) to 52500 Shadow damage on Heroic'' Proto-Behemoth * Basic Ability. Cast Inflicts Fire damage to enemies in a small area. * Drake Ability: Time Warden. Deals 34000 to 46000 Fire damage to enemies in a small area. (Signified by the '''Dancing Flames' buff on the Proto-Behemoth.) to 69000 Fire Damage on Heroic'' * Drake Ability: Orphaned Emerald Whelps. Channel Breathes flame at enemies in front of the caster, inflicting 9000 Fire damage per second. (Signified by the '''Superheated Breath' buff on the Proto-Behemoth.) Fire damage per second on Heroic'' Drake Mechanics When you enter the room, you will see Halfus Wyrmbreaker, a Proto-Behemoth, 4 friendly drakes, and a cage with friendly whelps in it (which counts as the 5th drake). On normal mode of the encounter, 2 of the 5 drakes will be lying on the ground at a quarter life with the debuff Unresponsive on them while the remaining 3 will be standing and at full life. The 3 standing drakes are the ones that will determine which abilities Halfus and the Proto-Behemoth will have for that raid week (soft resets do not change which 3 you get) and will change only after the resets on Tuesdays. After Halfus has been engaged, raid members may release the drakes in any order and/or simultaneously by "talking" to them (there is a 1.5 second cast associated with it). The drake or whelps will turn hostile and then be tanked. The drakes themselves have no special abilities or attacks (like cleaves, breaths, tail whips, etc.) Each drake provides a passive buff to Halfus or the Proto-behemoth that will last for the entire fight regardless if that drake is active, hostile or killed. These are the abilities in brown below. On release, they will apply a unique debuff to Halfus or the Proto-Behemoth. These bonuses are shown in green. Whenever a drake (or all whelps) die(s) Halfus receives the Dragon's Vengeance debuff which increases the damage Halfus takes by 100% from all sources, which stacks for each drake/whelps killed. Storm Rider * Halfus is enveloped in darkness, allowing the use of '''Shadow Nova.' * The Time Warden * Time warps and fire burns around the Proto-Behemoth, empowering him and allowing him to cast Fireball Barrage. * The Slate Dragon * **''Tip: Having both the Slate Dragon and the Nether Scion active together in an encounter will cause Malevolent Strikes to stack faster. Be prepared for it. Although the Slate Dragon causes Halfus to gain this buff, releasing Nether Scion is the best way to mitigate it.'' * Nether Scion * **''See the Slate Dragon's tip.'' * Orphaned Emerald Whelp (as of March 1st, 2011: these drakes may have gotten a significant increase in attack power to prevent raids to completely ignoring them) * Fire burns in the dragon's throat, empowering him to cast Scorching Breath. * Recommended Priority: *The Storm Rider should be released immediately. Knockback from Shadow Nova disrupts the entire raid, and most importantly, your healers. *The Time Warden should go next; Fireball Barrage is probably the largest source of raid damage Halfus has. *The Orphaned Emerald Whelps should likely be third most important, as they reduce both the damage of Superheated Breath (unavoidable), AND of Fireball Barrage (if Time is up). *On Normal mode, if Nether and Slate are not active at the same time, then they can actually be ignored entirely, depending on tanks. If they are both active, release Nether first, as the attack speed and hit chance debuffs will help deal with how quickly the healing debuff stacks. Tl;dr - Storm > Time > Emerald > Nether >= Slate **This priority list won't always be perfect; drake combination and raid setup may change what works best for individual raids. However, this is a good list to follow as a general rule. Active Drakes by Week Strategy The strategy for this fight revolves around setting drakes and the whelps free and killing them to activate several debuffs on Halfus, and then Burning down a significantly weakened Halfus. Your strategy will depend on which drakes are active. The whelps have the same function as the drakes, in that they will either be available to kill, or you will have 3 drakes up. No matter which three of the five drake/whelps are active for the fight, it is always recommended to kill at least two drakes. In the final stages of the fight, Halfus will cast Furious Roar which stuns the entire raid and does damage. This stun, combined with some of the other abilities, can wipe the raid if the drakes have not been killed. Killing drakes takes time, but the act of releasing them also increases Halfus' damage taken by 100% per drake. Whelps are best tanked near their cage. A tank must be ready to use AE abilities to aggro them, and then the raid can AE DPS them down. Detailed combinations: * Slate Dragon, Whelps and Nether Scion is one of the harder combinations. Throughout the fight, the tanks will need to taunt Halfus from each other when the heal debuff gets too high. Tanks usually switch around 60%. It is generally best to release Nether Scion first because the attack speed and attack chance debuff will cause the Slate Dragon's malevolent strikes to stack slower. The raid can choose to let Slate Dragon and Nether Scion free at the same time. Releasing both drakes at the same time is preferable in that more debuffs are applied to Halfus, but a strategy must be designed so that Halfus can be traded between the tanks while the drakes are up. Not many tank switches should be necessary before the first drake dies, especially after the drake health nerf in patch 4.0.6. * Slate Dragon, Whelps, and Storm Rider : release the Whelps and Storm Rider immediately. Assign a dps interrupter full time to Halfus for shadow nova, because the tanks will be busy swapping. Kill Storm rider first and then the whelps. The tanks will need to tank swap around 7 or 8 stacks due to the healing debuff from slate dragon. Remember to use pally bubbles or other methods to remove stacks to buy some time on the healing debuff. * Slate Dragon, Nether Scion, and Time Warden : release Slate and Nether Scion immediately. One tank should be on both dragons, and the other on Halfus. All DPS should burn Slate Dragon. The Halfus tank should watch his healing debuff stacks. When he reaches about 7 stacks, the other tank will need to grab halfus, and the first tank will need to pull Slate and Nether Scion off him. Hopefully Slate is nearly dead when this occurs. The raid should then kill Nether Scion. When both dragons are dead, focus on Halfus, with the tanks still swapping around 7 stacks. If there is a pally in the raid, blessing of protection the non-active tank to remove his stacks early. * Slate Dragon, Nether Scion, and Storm Rider: Since Slate and Nether combine to give Halfus the rapidly-stacking healing debuff, this needs to be dealt with. On 10-man releasing Storm and Nether immediately is a wise choice, as the healers will be able to cast uninterrupted, and Halfus' stacks won't build so fast. If you choose not to release Nether you will have to deal with the debuff stacking on the two tanks to unhealable levels before it falls off (30 seconds). If your healers are comfortable using instant casts you could probably get away with only releasing Nether, then Storm, then either killing Halfus or also releasing Slate. Heroic Mode Changes Heroic Mode Halfus has all 5 drakes active instead of just 3 granting Halfus the the Proto-behemoth with all of their abilies. The abilities hit for more and Halfus has significantly more life with the same 6 minute enrage. However with all 5 drakes being active, it is possible to debuff Halfus to take an additional 500% more damage when all 5 drakes have been released instead of the normal 300% in normal mode when all 3 drakes have been released. Quotes ... Aggro Cho'gall will have your heads! ALL OF THEM! Player Death The burden of the damned falls upon you! The wyrms will eat well tonight! Drops Related achievements * * * * Videos 10-man Heroic 10-Man Normal 25-Man Heroic 25-Man Normal Patch changes * References External links ;Guides Category:Ettins Category:Bastion of Twilight mobs Category:Bosses